Video Games
by Elen42564
Summary: Cute Kyman songfic based on the Lana del Rey song "Video Games"


**This is my first songfic** **(my first fic on English in general considering my mother language is Spanish), so please review if you like it or if you got something to say about it.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park does not belongs to me, but to it's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

 _Swinging in the backyard_

 _Pull up in your fast car_

 _Whistling my name_

I heard a loud whistle, follow by some one calling me. I turn around to see my boyfriend, Eric Cartman, coming to get me in his brand new red Porsche

\- Eric, you lives at less then a block from my place

\- I just wanna show you my new ride, don't be a downer Khal

\- I hate wend you call me like that

\- I know, that's why I do it

I laugh and get on the car. He lain to kiss me and I get lost in his blue eyes a second before his lips touches mine

 _Open up a beer_

 _And you say, "Get over here_

 _And play a video game."_

We are at his place, drinking beer and playing the new _it_ game, which name I can not remember, all I can think of is that we are alone at last and you have not make any try to have sex, that means you're trying to get me happy 'cause you wanna do something dirty.

 _I'm in his favorite sun dress_

 _Watching me get undressed_

 _Take that body downtown_

Of course, just as I though. You are making me wear woman's closes again. I hate you so much for making me do this, but I love you way to much to refuse to see that burning look in your eyes when you see strip like that. I relax and let you do all you want, after all, I enjoy it as well.

 _I say, "You the bestest."_

 _Lean in for a big kiss_

 _Put his favorite perfume on_

We just get out of the shower and he is kissing me whit hunger again

\- We can't do it again, the guys are gonna get here any second now to try the game

\- You know, Kyle. Sometimes I think that everything would be better if we were not friends of those guys

\- Eric Cartman! They were the ones to manage to get us together and admit our feelings. We own them big!

\- I know!, I know! That's why I say sometimes

 _Go play a video game_

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

 _Everything I do_

 _I tell you all the time_

 _Heaven is a place on earth with you_

 _Tell me all the things you wanna do_

 _I heard that you like the bad girls_

 _Honey, is that true?_

I remember how was everything before we get together, how I got depressed every time he introduce us a new girlfriend, how I cried alone in my room thinking that you will never love me

 _It's better than I ever even knew_

 _They say that the world was built for two_

 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

 _Baby, now you do_

Luckily, we got crazy friends that care about us. My super best friend have all ready notice my feelings and ask for the help of our amazing Kenny, who got Eric drunk and made him admit that even when he like his girlfriends, the one that he loves was me, but he though that I would never feel the same for him. They follow a play from Cupid Cartman's playbook and get us luck down at school one night in company of a box of vodka and the the nature get itself on course.

 _Singing in the old bars_

 _Swinging with the old stars_

 _Living for the fame_

 _Kissing in the blue dark_

 _Playing pool and wild darts_

 _Video games_

We were at a bar with a lot of our friends, singing and playing pool and darts. Eric and I slip to a dark corner to make out and I listen to Craig say to Butter:

\- Those fucking lovebirds don't care about socialize anymore

-L..let them be, Craig. They're in loved

 _He holds me in his big arms_

 _Drunk and I am seeing stars_

 _This is all I think of_

He hug me and whisper that he loves me. We're drunk, but I don't care, I'm just happy to be near him

 _Watching all our friends fall_

 _In and out of Old Paul's_

 _This is my idea of fun_

 _Playing video games_

Must of our friends are down by now, the rest are going over Stan's to play the new game. It sounds fun, but all I want is go to Cartman's room and sleep been hug by him till the morning

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

 _Everything I do_

 _I tell you all the time_

 _Heaven is a place on earth with you_

 _Tell me all the things you wanna do_

 _I heard that you like the bad girls_

 _Honey, is that true?_

 _It's better than I ever even knew_

 _They say that the world was built for two_

 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

 _Baby, now you do_

 _Now, Now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _(Now you do)_

 _Now, Now you do_

 _Now you do_

 _Now you do_

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated**


End file.
